


Love Where We Need It Most

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Childhood, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five year old Rory Williams sat on a swing in a playground close to his house, his head hung in shame to hide the bruises and cuts that his abusive father had left on him in his recent alcoholic rage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Where We Need It Most

Five year old Rory Williams sat on a swing in a playground close to his house, his head hung in shame to hide the bruises and cuts that his abusive father had left on him in his recent alcoholic rage. He was mad at the young boy for being openly gay. He started sobbing and was sadly swinging when he heard someone take a seat on the swing next to him. “Hey,” a voice said, but Rory didn’t dare raise his head. The voice spoke again, “Do you not speak English or something’?” 

“No,” Rory said, shaking his head, “I speak English. It’s just that people usually don’t talk to me.” Only then did he dare raise his head. The boy sitting on the swing next to him was only a few years older than Rory and the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. The boy looked at Rory in concern, “What happened to your face?” 

Rory shrugged, “My daddy hit me.” The older boy gasped again and looked around before kissing Rory’s cheek. “That’s what mama always used to do to make my boo-boos feel better.” He explained. Rory nodded in understanding and blushed as red as a tomato. The boy furrowed his brow in confusion. “You okay? You look like you’re getting hot.” 

Rory nodded, “I’m fine.” He held out his hand as he always saw his dad do when introducing himself to people, “I’m Rory.” 

The boy shook his hand in a full adult manner, “I’m Dean Winchester. I just moved here with my dad and my little brother Sammy.” Dean’s face fell serious then, “Why don’t people talk to you?” 

Rory frowned and looked down again, “I like boys.” He mumbled, hoping Dean wouldn’t hear him. 

He did. And he thought it was pretty cool. 

Dean smiled, “I don’t see why that’s a problem.” 

Rory looked up and cocked his head to the side as if he thought Dean was kidding, “Really?” He asked and Dean smiled back in reply, “Yeah. It makes you who you are. My dad says that as long as they’re not gonna hurt me that it’s nice to be everyone’s friend.” Rory wordlessly pulled Dean into and a hug. 

“Thanks. You’re pretty cool, Dean Winchester.” He said. Dean smiled and hugged him back.  
“You’re pretty cool too, Rory Williams.” 

X

“And now, the valedictorian, Rory Williams.” 

Everyone cheered as the blushing senior walked onto the small stage in the gym of his local high school to give his speech. Dean Winchester, his current boyfriend, seemed the cheer the loudest and Rory gave a soft chuckle at that. Everyone quieted down as Rory reached the microphone and cleared his throat. “So uh, first things first. We graduated.” Everyone gave a small cheer at that and Rory smiled before continuing. 

“It’s crazy, I remember so fondly the day that Dean Winchester, my current boyfriend and I met. I remember it like it was just yesterday when it was, in fact, many yesterdays ago.” Everyone chuckled again, “Dean gives me hope when there is none. Dean calls me every morning to ask if I need a ride and a lot of times I’ll say yes even though I could walk myself. He picks me up breakfast and walks me to my classes with a smile that could light up this entire high school. He eats with me at lunch even though I’m a really picky eater.” 

“Not kiddin’, Williams!” Dean yelled from the crowd and everyone laughed again. Rory rolled his eyes, “Shut up, Winchester. What I’m trying to get to here is the fact that Dean Winchester is the love of my life. I aspire to be like him, and I think we all should. The world really could use some more Dean Winchesters. And so, though I have a sash and grades that proclaim me as valedictorian, I think we should aspire to be not like me, but like my boyfriend. A hope when there is none. Someone who will sit with you at lunch when you’re a picky eater. Someone to accept you when you aren’t sure if you accept yourself.” He paused and smiled at Dean, “Love where we need it the most. Thank you. And uh, here’s to the class of 2014. Thank God we’re out of here!” 

Everyone cheered at that as Dean ran over to the stage to hug the life out of his boyfriend. “You’re pretty cool, Rory Williams.” Rory laughed at that and kissed his cheek,

“You’re pretty cool too, Dean Winchester.”


End file.
